


Double Trouble

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Friendship, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: The niffler escapes (again).





	Double Trouble

"Professor Dumbledore!" Newt cried, smiling with delight, and dashed off the transatlantic ship he'd crossed over from America on.

Dumbledore was waiting for him on the docks, as per the owl he'd sent. He was standing with his hands in his trouser pockets, a smile playing about his lips. He'd grown a beard, and it suited him, Newt thought. It was good to see him.

Newt was in such a hurry that he barely noticed when the twine keeping his case shut caught on a railing.

However, he certainly noticed when the twine snapped, and his case popped open moments later.

"Oh, bugger," he cursed, scrambling to shut the darn thing. He managed it, but not before Freddie, the niffler, snuck out.

Muggles rushed around him, in equal hurry to return to their families and friends, and Freddie was lost to the hubbub of the crowd. Newt huffed in annoyance, and quickly fixed the twine so that his case was safely closed once again.

"What's that?" someone shrieked.

"It's a rat!"

"It stole my watch!"

"My purse!"

"My jewels!"

Newt groaned as the Muggles began to panic. He glanced about, but Freddie was nowhere in sight.

"Lost something?"

The amused rumble of Dumbledore's voice soothed Newt's growing dread, but he still didn't like the idea of one of his creatures lost once  _again_  in a Muggle city.

"Ah, well, yes–" Newt began, before catching sight of Freddie squirming in Dumbledore's grip. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "This one's a rascal, isn't he? Don't worry, I've returned the stolen goods."

"A rascal? He's a menace." Newt frowned at Freddie. "You've got to stop doing that!"

Freddie wriggled his nose defiantly. He was evidently unashamed.

"He's just as much trouble as you are," Dumbledore said, sounding delighted at the thought. He drew them to the side as they talked, out of the flow of the crowd. He must have cast some kind of Notice-Me-Not Charm, for they were largely ignored, even as the Muggle authorities burst onto the docks and began inspecting them.

Newt flushed, but grinned. Theseus had always said that trouble was his middle name.

"Perhaps, er, perhaps we're a little alike."

Carefully, he opened his suitcase just enough to pop Freddie back in. Then he retied the twine, and cast a couple of charms, just to be on the safe side.

"You should probably get that looked at. We do, after all, have a Statute of Secrecy to protect," Dumbledore advised. His gaze was kind, but stern.

Newt eyed his case – imperfect, but his own.

"Probably," Newt agreed, although he had no intention of letting anyone else poke around with it, Statute or not. Dumbledore raised a sceptical brow as if he'd heard the thought. Newt shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject, eyes darting about as he took in the port around him, people still milling about.

"It's good to back in England, professor," he said, and it truly was. London was as vibrant as ever.

Dumbledore clapped Newt on the shoulder, a wry smile upon his face. "We're glad to have you back."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Fan Fiction: [The Lady Rogue](https://www.fanfiction.net/~theladyrogue) or tumblr: [TheRogueHuntress](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
